More Than You Know
by Written-real-life
Summary: Edward has low self confidence while Bella is friendly and outgoing-no matter what happens.He has a crush on her.But what happens when someone takes Bella away from everyone?Nobody seems to care except Edward. Better than it sounds.My first story-Be nice.
1. The Meeting and The Promise

**EPOV**

"Ready for your first big day of school?" I hate when my mom asks us that. I never knew what to say. I don't like telling people when I'm nervous.

"Sure." I mumbled. I don't want to go!

"I can't wait!" Rosalie yelled beside me. She was more of a people person than I was. I don't understand how we could be twins, we were so completely different.

Emmet laughed at her. It wasn't fair. Just because he was born two years before me and Rosie he gets to act all cool. "The Big Second Grader", big whoop. I wonder how Alice will take this next year. She'll probably just like Rose. They seemed more like twins than Rose and I ever would.

Forks Elementary was a scary place for me; I was sure to be a geek. I didn't like meeting new people much. I never knew what to say. I wasn't that interesting to begin with and since I didn't talk much people, especially grown ups, started to talk to me like I was stupid- I wasn't supposed to say that word. Dumb, then. I wasn't dumb. I know more about most subjects than Emmet. I can usually do his homework without as much struggle as he has. I just don't see the point in having to prove myself to people. I knew who I was; my family knew who I was. Who else was worth all that effort?

When my mom pulled up to the front of the school I tried to get out of the car quickly. The last thing I needed was to be known as the "Mama's boy" for the rest of my life. I love my mom and dad. They're cool to me. But I don't know how other kids my age would see them. This place wasn't going to be good- no need to make it worse.

"I love you, mom" I said quietly so no one but my family could hear and dashed out, taking my backpack with me. I could hear Emmet laughing again, but this time at me. I wish he would shut up. Darn, another word I wasn't supposed to use. I wish he would be quiet, then. I didn't want him to catch up with me now to say his mean comments. I'll deal with it later when others couldn't see or hear him talking to me.

"We have Mrs. Weigold." Rosalie's voice was right beside me. She grabbed my hand and led me into the school. "You should've come to orientation. They showed us where our teachers are. We were put in the same class. Cool,huh?" I didn't realize until now I had no clue where I was going or who my teacher was.

"You're a life saver, Rose. I knew there was a reason I was stuck with you for a sister." She did have her good points. She just stuck out her tongue and continued to drag me around the school. I tried to remember how to get to my class but it was all a little confusing.

We ended up there eventually. Posters were everywhere, all with inspirational quotes. Desks were shaped in a circle around the room. Rose left me in the doorway and headed off to some group of people across the classroom. How did she know them already? Am I missing something?

The desks all had names on them. I looked around for mine. The seats were 'boy, girl, boy, girl' by the look of it. I found mine after a minute and sat down. I was next to an 'Isabella Swan' and 'Jessica Stanley.' Great- add girls to the mix of the terror. I glanced around the classroom waiting for something to happen. The teacher was watching us from her desk, smiling. She seemed nice enough. Everyone seemed to be in groups talking. How did they know each other already? I was already behind.

The door opened and a girl walked in. She looked around the room like I was, studying people. She was very pretty, someone I expected to have a lot of friends here. She then noticed the names on the desks and started walking around the circle looking for hers. She walked around the entire circle before coming to a direct stop beside me, her eyes on the name. Then they moved up and were on my face.

She was definitely pretty- brown eyes and brown hair. The eyes weren't a normal brown, though. They had something to them- like they would try to understand you. Like she would try to be your friend even if she didn't understand you. She glanced down at my name then back up at my face.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you,Edward." Her hand extended towards me as she sat down next to me.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**4 Years Later**

**EPOV**

"What happened?" I hated seeing that look on Bella's face. Her eyes were red and her mouth was curved into a deliberate straight line; she was trying not to frown. She was usually so open and talkative, anything else made me sick with worry. She just shook her head slightly.

For a nine year old she sure had a good concept of what made people uncomfortable around her. Whenever she cried, it was never done in front of others. I was the only person her age that's seen her shed a tear. Bella hated making other people upset just because she was. "You can tell me anything, you know." I grabbed her hand off of her pink comforter and held it, hoping she'll look up at me again.

After the bus had dropped me off I ran straight to Bella's; she lived directly across the street from me so this was easily done. She rarely missed a day of school without telling me in advanced that she wasn't going to be there. So when she didn't show today I worried all through the school day. I knocked on her door not 5 minutes ago and Bella opened the door alone. This was immediately weird. Bella usually never answered the door without her mom or dad standing right behind her. She didn't want to talk in the living room where others could over hear us, so we headed right to her bedroom. I noticed on the way up her parent's door was closed. I doubted they would be able to hear us anyway. Bella sat down cross-legged on her bed and I joined her. I sat facing her.

"Please." I begged.

She sighed and seemed to force the words out of her mouth "They're getting a divorce." She mumbled to her knees.

I was stunned. Bella has been my best friend ever since that first day of school. How could this happen? This …bad stuff was only supposed to happen to other people, not my best friend. Then something dawned on me.

"You're not leaving?" The words came out in a rush. That made her look up, she was trying to keep her emotions in tact.

"I don't think so. My mom and dad sat us down on the couch last night. My mom's mo-moving." She couldn't hide the emotion anymore, but it wasn't sad like I thought it would be. Her voice was angry. "They made it sound like it was no big deal! They said my mom is leaving and taking either Jasper or me with her. Jasper hates Forks. He's probably going to end up going with her. They want me to believe it's not a big deal they're both leaving! I hate when adults lie to make me feel better. That's not going to change a thing!" Tears started to crawl out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Suddenly her face was buried in my shoulder and her arms around my middle. She'd never cried like this before. "I always got along better with my dad, anyway. It makes sense that I would stay with him. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to mi-miss her. I love my mom and brother-no matter how much I fight with him or avoid my mom. I don't want them to go…"

In spite of everything, my heart soared. Bella wasn't leaving. She wasn't going to move away from me. I was going to see her everyday in school as usual. I could see her at the park or anywhere I wanted, as usual. But this emotion didn't last long. Guilt ruined it all. My best friend was hurting-badly. And I was selfish enough to only care about what my life was going to be like.

"My mom's left to a hotel. She didn't want to stay here any longer, not even for me. She just wanted to get away from my dad. Jasper's in his room, packing apparently. My dad hasn't come out of his room since last night. I just want to see my mom and brother as much as possible before they leave, but they don't seem to want to see me." I had to listen hard to hear these last words, she was starting to get tired and I could tell.

I didn't know what to say or do. My arms instinctively wrapped around her, bringing her closer. I never liked her mom much. She seemed a little out there, never acting like an adult. Jasper was 5 years older than both me and Bella, so we weren't that close of friends. But that didn't matter. Bella loved them and this is hurting her. Therefore, it was hurting me too.

"I'll always try my best to protect you from any harmful people, Bella. I promise."

**_I know, I know. Many stories have Edward promising to protect Bella from something._**

**_But it just worked out so well!_**

**_I just added more to this chapter._****_It seemed to go together in the big idea of things..._**

**_The second part was hard for me to write, my parents got divorced in much the same way. _****_I was getting teary eyed,I admit._**

**_I'll stop typing now. _**

**_Tell me what you think._**


	2. A Kind Bully

**_First off, I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_66 hits, 4 alerts, and 1 review!_**

**_I think that's pretty awesome. Thanks to all. _**

**8 years later**

**BPOV**

I was pretty skilled at this by now, walking through hallways with a book in front of my face. It's actually a lot easier than it looks. Just divide your attention between the words and your vision. I didn't really need to give my full attention to this book anyway. I've read Withering Heights so many times I've practically memorized it. But suddenly the book was gone, out of my hands, and my best friend's face had replaced it in my vision.

"Give it back," I said, trying to sound irritated

"Not until we get to class. You can barely walk without tripping over your own two feet, what makes you think you can do it with a book in front of your face?" What a surprise, Edward's right. I hate it when he's right-probably because he always is.

"Listen, you book stealing, know-it-all, too smart for your own good-"

I was cut off by a short little pixie suddenly standing by my side.

"Is this guy bothering you, Bella? Because if he is, I think I could take him." Alice's face was sculpted perfectly into a scowl.

Edward laughed at his little sister. "I think Bella could take care of herself in this matter, Alice. The object we're fighting over isn't that important, anyway; seeing as how I'm only taking her worn out copy of an old book she's read, oh, a million times. She should "broaden her horizons", as they say."

"And what if I want to read a million and one times? My horizons are quite large, thank you."

Alice, of course, had to join in again. "Yeah, _Eddie._ Stop commenting on the size of Bella's horizons! And if you don't leave her alone, I know where you live…and sleep."

"Okay! Enough fighting, you two! Edward, we need to get to class, as well as Alice. Besides, I'd get the book back sooner if we left for class now."

Her innocent expression quickly covered her face "Alright! Bye, Edward. Bye, Bella." She said sweetly as she turned and skipped down the hallway.

Edward shook his head "I swear I was adapted."

"Oh, you say that now. You're lucky to have siblings. I'm stuck alone with Charlie."

His eyes turned to pity "Bella, I'm-"

I waved my hand as to dismiss his apology "Hey, I thought we'd gotten over this. I'm fine and over it. Nothing can be done. And I was serious before, we do need to get going. The bell's about to ring and I'd prefer only the minimal amount of dirty looks from old people today." I didn't want to think about that now. Rene and Jasper were in Florida, living it up. I'd see them every other summer for a month. It's been that way for years. Charlie was my permanent family now, and I didn't deserve pity. Many had it worse than I. I had a loving father and amazing friends, after all.

There definitely are advantages to have a genius as a friend-Edward knew when to let it go. He nodded, grabbed my hand and led me off towards Biology without another word.

**_Yes, I know, It's unbelieveably (is that spelt right?) short._**

**_Sorry. I've been really busy._**

**_I wanted to update it soon,and I also wanted it to be a lot longer._**

**_But, I'm going somewhere until Tuesday and the internet isn't that reliable._**

**_So, I decided to update now what I had. I'll put up another version of this chapter (a longer one) when I get back._**

**_I did the same thing to this first chapter, and I think it turned out alright...I guess._**

**_Well, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
